Recent developments in surgical operations for primary cataract, narrow angle glaucoma and the like and laser treatment of retina diseases, secondary cataract and the like have resulted in ocular inflammation becoming a major problem in eye clinics. Although corticosteroids are potent and effective agents for reducing inflammation, their use is contraindicated in glaucoma and ocular hypertensive patients due to their ocular hypertensive actions (Schwartz, Int. Ophthal. Clin. 6:753-797, 1966; Polansky et al. Pharmacology of the Eye (Sears, M.L., Ed.) Springer-Verlag, New York, pp. 459-538, 1984).
Non-steroidal antiinflammatory agents have been extensively investigated in an effort to find an effective replacement for corticosteroids. Only minor success has to date been achieved (Masuda, In Pharmacoloqy of the Eye (Sears, M.L., Ed.) Springer-Verlag, New York, pp. 539-552, 1984). These agents are either cyclooxygenase inhibitors to prevent prostaglandin production or lipoxygenase inhibitors to prevent leukotriene production. In general, they are much less effective than steroidal antiinflammatory agents and possess numerous untoward side effects (Masuda, supra).
Matrine is a natural product isolated from Sophora subprostrata and has been used extensively as a systemic antiinflammatory agent in China (Cho et al., IRCS Med. Sci. 14:441-442, 1986; Chinese Traditional Medicine Encyclopedia, Hsin-Wen-Fong Publishing Co., Taiwan, Vol. 1, pp. 230-232, 1985). In accordance with the present invention, it is surprisingly discovered that matrine is useful in the treatment of ocular inflammation without producing ocular hypertension. The present invention, therefore, fulfils a long felt need to provide an effective, non-steroidal agent for reducing, inhibiting or preventing ocular inflammation without untoward side effects.